


The crystal gems and their Pro-Hero!

by Errorhead



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Developing Friendships, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Errorhead/pseuds/Errorhead
Summary: Shouta Aizawas just after getting the all clear from recovery girl after the attack at the USJ! he can go back to work as a teacher and pro-hero!but life takes a crazy turn when he finds out that people with quirks are not the oddest thing in the world! he just met a boy who has a pet lion that's Pink!





	1. Return!

It was a loud night, the cars below honking and beeping at the others that drove too slowly, because they have all the time in the world while the others need to get home to see the kids, the wife, the Parents. The Rain from before left reflective puddles and deepened the colour of all the buildings, leaving windows and slanted rooftops slippy. 

He was perched at the edge of one of the lower buildings, his hair about his shoulders and his scarf hanging about him, ready for use. Black eyes scanned the streets, starting to burn and yearning for sleep, for rest. But he couldn't, not yet. A pale hand scratches under the scar that was left, careful not to touch it and irritate it. 

He forgot how much he missed this - he never knew he would! But turns out running over the rooftops in the dark in search of faces to kick was much more enjoyable than being bandaged and doted on by a worried friend, scolded by a nurse for trying to do too much too soon, being rendered useless because he got careless at the USJ. Shouta forced his thought's away from that day, because thinking about it did nothing but give him a panic attack - which was humiliating. 

He stands up, his legs burning because they were bent for too long during a rest. And then he began to run, jogging at first, breathing slow and deep, filling up his lungs and moving his arms, hopping over a ledge and sliding down the black slippy slant, his hands grabbing the scarf and stretching, throwing it around a pole that hung a flag. It went taut, and he lifted off at the very end of the roof, swinging across the building. He flicked his wrist and the scarf pulled free of its holding, reattaching it to a corner of another rooftop and swinging again.

He couldn't keep it up for long. 

He landed hard and stumbled, breathing hard on this next rooftop. He let's his arms go limp - they were supposed to be healed, but they ached if overused. He hated when healed meant "you can use them but only for a little bit.". It made his life harder. Meant the patrol took longer. But it was a nice night to be out, so he couldn't complain as much as he really wanted to. He bites his lip, a loud bang from the alley below catching his attention. He looked down, and spots three men with a car. In the hands of two of the brutes was a girl, struggling with all her might. She tried to call for help but the sound was muffled by the hand over her mouth, but she didn't let up. She kept fighting. 

He pulled the gold goggles over his eyes and activated his quirk, which deactivated all three of the men's quirks - if they even had any. He jumped down and used the nearest mans body to break his fall, his scarf wrapping around the other two Attackers. With a strong pull the scarf pulled their heads together, making a loud crack noise that seemed louder than it actually was. Unconscious, they release the small girl, who lands on her rear with a soft oof. 

Shouta got off the body and knelt before her, checking her over with quick eyes under the gold goggles, his hair once again pulled down by gravity. She rubbed the sore spots where she was held, but gave him a smile. "Thanks for helping me!" She got to her feet with no problem, so Shouta stood as well. His ankles ached. "Were you up there the whole time?" She asked carefully, as if she expected him to be angry with her. That made no sense. Her dark hair was messy, and her glasses lay on the ground. He noticed them before her, so he picked them up and offered them to her, "No. I just got here." 

"Oh - thanks!" She took them and put them on, "You have really good timing -" her face fell and a gasp of shock escaped her, wanting to tell him that there was a threat there - but it was too quick. Shouta had lookes around his shoulder and froze because all he could see was the long teeth, black body and exposed brain as Nomu attacked him

There was a sharp pain and then blackness. 

Her hero fell to the floor, a metal pole having connected with the back of his head. The large man chuckles, fixing the hat on his head. "So this is the pro-hero they call Eraserhead? Seems about as stupid as all the others -" he stepped over the heros limp body towards the backing up girl. "Get over here, You little runt!" He went to jump on her. His big body would pin down her little one easily, but she ducks and instead he sees a flash of pink.

A pink shield had hit him in the face, causing him to stumble back. There was a war cry and his blurry vision just made out the outline of a small boy charging at him with a shield on His arm...

He still had his metal pole...

His hand pulled it up... 

He felt it make contact but the shield hit him again, and a forced sleep took over...


	2. Saved!

His head ached, but he knew he had had worse injuries than this. He kept his eyes closed as he recollected what had happened - he saved the girl, and then someone attacked him from behind. His brain had tricked him into thinking the Nomu was back, and it shocked him into staying still. He was humiliated because his own fear got in the way, and now the poor girl was probably taken. About to be sold, put in a metal crater and gone overseas to the highest bidder. It made his gut sink. The first day back and he had messed up so badly. 

"I think he's waking up!"

That voice - the girl. She had Been talking to him, grateful for the rescue - now that he thought back on it, she hardly seemed scared at all. His eyes peeled open, burning when they met the light. His hand went up to shield himself from it so his vision would adjust, and when it did it landed on the girl from before. Her mouth was pulled down into a slight frown, brown eyes big with worry. She smiled at him when he looked at her, "Oh good! You're still alive! How do you feel?" He groaned and she took it as a adequate response.

Another face joined hers, a chubby little boy with dark curly hair was looking down at him. "Do you remember what happened? Connie said that people sometimes forget things when they're hit over the head hard enough." Shoutas eyes got used to the light and he pushed himself up. His headache was worse now, and the room spun, but he knew exactly what happened. "I remember." He answered with a sigh. They looked to be in some sort of apartment, with two beds, peeling walls and a wooden floor. There was what appeared to be a kitchen section off to their left, and two doors to their right. Out of one of those doors came a man, with long brown hair, balding at the top. He looked at them in concern, "He's awake dad!" The boy called, making Shouta cringe. "I can see that." The man answered, approaching them and looking at Shouta.

"Connie said you were the one who saved you, so we thought it would have been rude to just leave you out on the streets." He scratched the back of his neck, "We didn't know where the hospital was, so we just brought you back here. You hungry? Or thirsty?" Shouta nodded his head, his throat was all dried up and the water would help him come around, so he requested liquid. The boy gave him a packet of juice with a big smile, and shouta took it thankfully. It pretty much did the job, but the girl wouldn't allow him off the bed yet. "You were out for almost two hours, and you were hit on the head with something metal! You should rest a little longer, at least." 

"Connie's mom is a doctor," the man said whilst sorting out what appeared to be a air mattress onto the floor, "So when someone gets hurt we really tend to listen to her. I'm Greg, by the way." 

" I'm..." He nearly gave his civilian name, but it would be easier to just give his hero name. He didn't want them to be too attached to him or anything - "Eraserhead." Greg smiled at him from the floor, "Well, thank you, Eraserhead, for saving Connie."

"Its no problem." Its not like she was special or anything. He would have saved anyone. The sun was coming up through the windows and Greg stood up, "All right kids, I gotta go or I'll be late meeting this guy." His eyes land on shouta, "you gonna be okay with these two? They ain't doctors but if you need anything I'm sure they'll be happy to help?" 

"Of course!" Connie replied. 

"If im not back by Six, call the police!" Greg waved to them as he left and then went going. After a bit Shouta asked where it was Greg had to be, and Steven told him that his dad wrote music and was looking at buying something for his music. Then he went on to tell him that they weren't originally from around, they lived somewhere called Beach city, which didn't actually have any pro-heros. 

"The crime rate must be pretty low." He mused. It must be nice to stay in a place with low crime. "Eh, not really. Everybody just really nice." Steven sat on the bed next to the one shouta lay on, and Connie joined him. "And how many of them have quirks?" Shouta asked, curious.

"Loads of them," Connie said, her hands thrown into the air, "but they aren't useful for fighting. Stevens dad - Greg - his quirk revolves around music, he can make songs really easily, that's why he's so good at playing, but it's not for fighting. And my mom is a doctor cause her quirk let's her evaluate things really quickly - she only uses it in bad cases." Connies hands move as she talked, "I bet Lars's quirk is to find something negative all the time -"

"I see what you mean..." Shouta moved a lock of unruly hair out of his face, "Quirks like that are useful in their ways -save for that last one - but, not really in combat situations." 

"Exactly."

A while passes in silence, and then Steven jolts up, "We forgot! When we found you and Connie, I fought the bad guy, but he hit me!"

Shouta pushes himself up to his elbows, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but he hit my gem, and then I landed on your face, and now there's a piece of my moms gem in your forehead -" 

Connie cringed, "oh yeah..." 

Shouta snorted, "cute story..." His hand reaches up and touches his forehead...

There was something small and cold embedded in his skin...

"Wait, what?"


	3. Gem?

One hand held his dark hair out of the way as he looked at the little pink piece of jewel embedded into the skin of his forehead. He poked it. Then he tried pushing it very lightly. It didn't hurt for a bit until he applied too much pressure. Then he took it between his thumb and finger and pulled - somehow that hurt even more than pushing it in, so he stopped and rubbed around it with a frown. He looked to Steven, "What did you say this was?"

Steven took the hem of his shirt and pulled it up to reveal his belly button, where a rosy pink gemstone was glittering. There was a chip off the corner of it. Shouta was frowning, "so you got hit and belly flopped onto my face?"

"I didn't mean to." Steven dropped his shirt and ducked his head, his arms limp by his side. "I'm really sorry."

"Ah, Its not your fault." He let's his dark hair down, putting His hands in his pockets and looking at the children. "We have a lot of time to kill before your dad comes back. " Steven nodded with a soft hum, crossing one arm over his chest while the other hand held his chin as he thought. Connie was thinking too, and shouta looked between them as they looked to each other and seemed to have a mutual understanding. "Knights and princesses?" Steven suggested, and Connie agreed, but then seemed to doubt it. She looked to shouta, "You probably don't want to play, do you?"

He had to admit, playing with them would have been a bit embarrassing, maybe humiliating. But Then Connie seemed to have a lightbulb moment and snapped her finger in delight, "It could be a play!" Steven let out a Yeah of delight, his hands thrown into the air. "You could be the audience." Connie said, and shouta nodded his head. "I think I can do that. You'll want that space on the floor, so I'll sit on the bed." And he did as he said he would, sitting right where he woke up.

The children decided the bathroom would be the backstage area, and he waited a couple seconds. Then Connie came out, her chin high, standing in the middle of the stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we present to you a two man play that was completely improvised on the spot, that is currently unnamed because we didn't have time!"

Shouta held back a laugh, clapping politely as Connie took a bow and then left the stage. She came out again with a hair clip on, turning to half face the audience. Then stevens head popped out the door, "It was Princess Connie's 18th birthday! Her crowning ceremony was reaching the climax!" And then Steven ran into the spotlight and stood before Connie, "Do you, princess Connie accept the responsibility that is running this kingdom-eth?"

Shouta leaned forward with a tiny amused smile at the misusage of 'eth' but found it cute overall. And actually a little entertaining.

"I accept-eth!" Connie leaned on the Eth and bowed her head, so that a crown fasted of toilet paper could be placed on her head. Shouta wondered how they got it to stay together. Then Steven leaves quickly and returned with more toilet paper sheets draped over his arms, jumping out onto the stage with a loud roar. "I am a dragon!" He announced simply. Connie let out a weak scream as to not disturb any of the neighbors, "oh great and terrible beast? What do you want? Gold? Don't eat the patrons, this era doesn't have life insurance!"

Shouta covered his mouth to hide a laugh. The dragon continued, "I don't want gold or your non-exsistant life insurance! What I want is... What I want..." The dragon turned bashful, hunching and twiddling his thumbs, "Is to be friends?"

Connie gasped, and shouta was intrigued. "What?" Connie put a hand over her mouth, acting in surprise and wonder. The dragon continues, "I am sick of this. The fighting, the bloodshed, the weird smell of your people- I want peace! I want us to be happy."

"I want that too - but my people do not smell bad." She crossed her arms and frowned lightly at him. "Do too-eth!" Responds the dragon

"Do not-eth!" Retorts the princess. Then she sighed, "But even though, I'll tell my subjects to wash more often..." And then she extends her hand and they shook on it, declaring peace between the kingdom and beast. Shouta clapped and they bowed hand in hand.

"What did you think?" Connie asked

"For something that was done right on the spot, that was pretty good. Thanks."

"How long did it take?" Steven asked, in the hope that his dad would be coming back soon. Shouta looked at the clock on the wall. "About twenty minutes."

Steven let out a soft aw of disappointment, "I thought it would have been longer." But He perked up again quickly, "we should try to take that piece of the gem out of your forehead!".

"Whoa -" shouta stood up, "sorry kid, I don't think two kids should be pulling anything out of my forehead. Even if one of them has a parent that's a doctor."

"He's right. We don't know what we're doing." Connie said softly.

"I know who would!" Steven exclaimed, thinking on garnet, Pearl and Amethyst....


End file.
